oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mithril dragon/Strategies
At level 304, Mithril dragons are the third strongest tier of metal dragons. They attack from all sides of the Combat triangle in addition to utilising extra long-ranged dragonfire. Players seeking to kill these powerful dragons need to realise they always will tank damage from one (or more) combat styles especially if choosing Melee. Suggested skills * * * (85+ Recommended) * * * (85+ Recommended) * (75 Recommended) Equipment Melee = Although Melee is not a very efficient way of killing Mithril dragons at low stats, with 90+ Melee stats and a Zamorakian hasta, which is the best stab weapon, it becomes one of the best methods, due to their weakness to stab, and the comparatively cheap cost as opposed to using Magic. With Melee, that means the player is opened to damage from two combat styles and will have to tank in order to survive. Either Verac's or Karil's armour are both viable gear with the apporopriate protection prayer to protect from the armour's weakness (i.e. Protect from Magic if wearing Verac's). The Zamorakian hasta is the best choice followed by the Abyssal dagger and followed by Leaf-bladed sword set on stab. Using slash weapons, such as an Abyssal whip, is not recommended as the dragons take very long to kill. Players can choose to maximise their Defence with said Barrows armour and a Dragonfire shield while using Protect from Magic. Alternatively, wearing high magic-resistant armour such as black dragonhide armour or Karil's and using Protect from Melee will suffice. Nonetheless, players should always pray according to their armour's vulnerability. Depending on the protection prayer,Piety should also be used in conjunction with your chosen protection prayer. their max hit is either 28 with Melee or 18 with Magic or Ranged, so it is strongly advised that the player stays above 40 Hitpoints for safety. |helm2 = |helm3 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = Cape of Accomplishment|body1 = |body2 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |ammo1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = }} Inventory * A Games necklace * A TeleportA one-click teleport like a Teleport to House should be brought in case of emergency! * 1-2 Super combat potions or Super setsA Super set can also be used without the Super defence potion. * 1-2 Antifires * 4-5 Prayer potions * High-healing food for the restSaradomin brews and Super restores can also be used, but try to keep the ratio 3:1 where it's 3 brews to 1 restore. Notes: |-| Magic = When using Magic or Ranged, players can decide to use Protect from Missiles if attacking from a distance or Protect from Melee if attacking up close. For Magic, it is recommended to maximise magical attack bonus, and use the Trident of the seas/swamp because it hits hard and fast while also being semi cost-effective. Other spells can be far expensive, but using the Trident instead and some luck can offset the expenses. The Trident works well against all metal dragons and even lava dragons since it can deliver hard and swift hits especially at high levels. Since Ahrim's gear is prone to Ranged, the player should activate Protect from Missiles and have Mystic Might or Augury activated to increase Magic. Also, maintain distance and stay above 40 Hitpoints because Mithril dragons can hit 28's via Melee. |helm2 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |cape1 = God capes|cape2 = |cape3 = Cape of Accomplishment|cape4 = |body1 = |body2 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |weapon1 = / |weapon2 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |ammo1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = }} Inventory * A Games necklace * A TeleportA one-click teleport like a Teleport to House should be brought in case of emergency! * Imbued heart or Magic potion(s) (optional) * 1-2 Antifires * 4-5 Prayer potions * High-healing food for the restSaradomin brews and Super restores can also be used, but try to keep the ratio 3:1 where it's 3 brews to 1 restore. Notes: |-| Ranged = It is recommended to maximise Ranged Attack bonus and Magic Defence bonus. Ruby bolts (e) and Diamond bolts (e) are very useful. As with all metal dragons, Mithril dragons are have very high Defence against Ranged, but players can make up for this by using said bolts. However, note that using these bolts for long amounts of time can get costly. Broad bolts can be used instead, but will greatly lengthen the time taken for a kill. Ruby bolts (e) are good for using the special to halve the dragon's health, but they are no good when the dragon is weakened. Again, when using Magic or Ranged, players can decide to use Protect from Missiles if attacking from a distance or Protect from Melee if attacking up close. Depending on their choice, they can use either Protect from Missiles or Protect from MeleeEagle Eye or Rigour can also be used with protection prayer to speed up kills. since Ranged armour defends well against Magic, but standing close to the dragon will prompt it to use Melee more than the other combat styles. This can be more advantageous than attacking at a distance. Still keep health at 40 or above though just in case! |helm2 = |helm3 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = |body1 = |body2 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |ammo1 = |ammo2 = |ammo3 = / |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |ring5 = }} Inventory * A Games necklace * A TeleportA one-click teleport like a Teleport to House should be brought in case of emergency! * 1-2 Ranging potions * 1-2 Antifires * 4-5 Prayer potions * High-healing food for the restSaradomin brews and Super restores can also be used, but try to keep the ratio 3:1 where it's 3 brews to 1 restore. Notes: Category:Strategies